Smash or Run
by BlazePyro
Summary: Sonic is back to the tournament! To be the non Nintendo among them. And what can you do when your true speed and power is taken from you? Yet have to fight more outside the tournament.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: I am sooo sorry guys but I couldn't get this one fanfic out of my head u all know that super smash is soon out with sonic in it again! :3 just wanted to make a fanfic of something related to it, I am not sure how far I will reach with this one thou! there will be no sonadow in this one. I do not own SEGA nor Nintendo characters just wanted that confirmed:)**

* * *

><p>I never signed up for this, SEGA as usually pushed me to it..for what? We were losing people and badly on top of that. Cooperate with Nintendo was necessary, even after being rivals with this very company. SEGA decide to work more with them. This helped us out a lot or well helped out SEGA that is. I am a part of SEGA company, me Sonic the hedgehog.<p>

But yes I knew we had no choice, we couldn't carry on alone. There been other companies that have supported us but lately they lost interest. We weren't good enough for the audience they said. I did everything I could to prove to be worth their time. I even died for them, people would say it's a act but it's reality I was told to die. But in the end would get revived.

That wasn't the worst though. The worst was to be all alone and helpless. Now you would think that sonic the hedgehog would never be alone and have all his SEGA friends around. But this wasn't the case, Nintendo had other plans. And the audience wanted it, SEGA told me it would be good for me...to show the world SEGA still exists. But the bad part is Nintendo only wanted me there. Then again Nintendo didn't have any interest in my fellow friends. I was the most important character they said.

But I didn't feel important without my friends. Heck even Eggman would be a better company than none. I had already been in the tournament once that lasted for years when nothing else was between. Super smash bros tournament...last time snake a non Nintendo character was there by my side. We got along quite fast for the same reason "Non Nintendo character".

Snake was more of a character that didn't give a damn about others opinions, neither did he need Nintendo this was just for "fun" as he called it. I however desperately had to do this for SEGA. And I was strictly forbidden to cause any trouble. Now that wasn't a easy task for me but snake helped me through it. I am sure I wouldn't tolerate it alone. But now I was standing by my mailbox with the letter from Nintendo with a super smash mark on it. I already knew what that meant before I even open it "Back to hell".

SEGA already told me it was a chance I would join the tournament again thanks to the good cooperation between the companies. I slammed the mailbox shut and roughly open the mail. And there it was the confirmation I was in the brawl again. I pinned my ears back and snarled as I continue to read. New characters was introduced aswell. The only one that caught my attention was "Mega man"  
>Hadn't seen him ages, last time time I saw him was when SEGA could take care of itself. And back then we were against Nintendo so Mega Man obviously wasn't going to be happy with my appearance. I sighed disappointed this year would be worse much much worse.<p>

I didn't look forward to it, they already gathered up the characters in the mansion before the tournament even started. That meant I would have to leave today.

Maybe I should pretend to be sick? But then again they would probably try to feed me with those mushrooms to get better. That would most likely make me sick for real instead.  
>I went back to my house and wore a fake smile as tails ran up to me.<p>

"Sonic! We can finally go to the beach! Tornado is fixed and ready for a ride!" The kitsune cheered before he saw the mail in my hand. His smile replaced with a frown. "Don't tell me it's..."  
>"It's the tournament" I finished. Tails folded his arms in annoyance.<br>"But what about the vacation?"

"I am sorry bud but I can't join you.." It hurt to say it. This year would be hell and I finally got time off from saving the earth.

"Oh well at least you will have fun meeting Nintendo characters right?" Tails smiled but was disappointed with the fact that I would leave him alone. But he didn't know what I thought about Nintendo. None other than Eggman was aware of this. But he took enjoyment with my discomfort.

But why now? I wanted to relax it been ages since I been with my friends. What surprisingly was first on my mind was to challenge shadow with a race. I hadn't seen the ebony hedgehog In ages. But I would be satisfied with just tails around. He was after all one of the few characters Nintendo allowed to join me in adventure. I had hoped that tails would join in smash but at the same time not. I wouldn't like any other of my friends to get the same treatment I got from Nintendo characters.

The mere thought of it almost set me up. I ruffle tails head and gave him a thumb up.  
>"Yeah don't worry about me. I will have fun but I will miss you guys. We will have our vacation when I get back promise." I fake smiled, I hated to lie to tails. But I didn't have a choice. My little brother would try everything to convince SEGA to get me back. The last thing I wanted was to get in the bad side of Nintendo. I got a nod from him and I surprised him with a hug. He returned it and I couldn't stop my tears from running down my cheeks.<p>

"I need to do something quick tails I see you later tonight." I said feeling the pain in the throat get thicker. I ran out before he had time to say anything. I could feel the tears freely fall now as I ran. I wanted to escape the reality. But I couldn't stop thinking.

'I am going back, I am going back, I am going back!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: I made Nintendo a bit of the bad guys ehm not a bit A LOT for those that really can't stand that shouldn't read this story :)**

* * *

><p>Here I was standing outside the smash mansion. I held the letter tightly in my hands and gritted my teeth. I stared at the building that would be my new home for a couple of months or worse a year or two. Depending on how much the audience liked it. But this time it was different, if such famous character like mega man joined in it was doomed to be longer than I hoped for. I felt the wind blow through my azure quills almost pushing me forward to the mansion. But my legs refused to move, I knew what would happen once I had settled down. I didn't want to meet the Nintendo characters. But I had to sooner or later. But adding more of them didn't help me out and snake wasn't going to be here this time.<br>It was awful quiet I expected people to appear and try to "talk" to me. I frowned at the word and took a deep breath before I walked up the stairs. I hesitated as I put my hand on the gate and slowly pushed it open. I was greeted with the warm heat from the mansion. The mansion was located quite far up north. And even if it was in the middle of the summer it remained cold here. I was thankful for the warmth though, I had run all the way here afterall. And my tips of my ears was I so rather stay outside, than be here.

I was surprised to see how crowded it was. The entrance of the mansion was quite large. And most of them had their bags beside them ready to get a room.  
>But we of course would have our own roommate. I hoped it would be un even numbers so I could possibly get a room for myself. Last time I was lucky to share room with snake cause of the reason "non Nintendo".<p>

As I approached the crowd I spotted mega man. And of course having a conversation with the devil himself, Mario. I mentally growled as they spot me and saw how Mario's gave me a sadistic smile. I returned it with a cheerful smile like I always do. I was going to stand in line for the key but got yanked forward by Mario.

I let him pull me forward to his gang and I felt my quills stand up. It went unnoticed though and I pretended to relax in their company.

"Sonic sonic, are you not going to greet us?" Mario asked as I finally was standing among them. Luigi mega man fox and link was staring at me slightly surprised. They didn't expected me to show up on this tournament.

I swallow before I gave them smile again.  
>"I am sorry, I just wanted to get my key to my room, I was going to talk with you guys after that." I lied. I wanted to get to my room as quickly as possible and stay in there until I was forced to leave.<br>"Don't worry about that you have time to get it later." Mario laughed and ruffle my head like a pet. I mentally growled but gave him a small smile.

I flinched though when I felt a glare on me. My emerald eyes turned to the direction and was face to face with the new character, mega man. He had definitely not forgotten the past. Well none have but mega man didn't hide it.

Then again I heard that Nintendo haven't given him work in ages. So I could understand how hard it was to see a non Nintendo join in before him.

I fixed my quills after Mario messed up and fake chuckled.  
>"You are right but I can't stand still for long." I reminded, best excuse ever! Mario nodded but smirked something only I noticed.<p>

"True." He answered and turned around to see mega mans glare. He just shrugged it off and pulled me forward to the blue robot. "I doubt you two need an introduction?"  
>I clenched my fists as the robot looked like he was going to attack me. Mario noticed it and patted my back.<p>

"Oh don't get to eager now sonic you will fight us in the tournament soon enough just like the old good times."  
>"I am looking forward to it." I heard mega man say. I gulped, great another Nintendo person that will have another enjoyment in harming me. I just want to run off and never return it wasn't like I couldn't fight them.<p>

I could wipe them out easily! I was stronger than them all. But after last year I realized that I couldn't do it. I never felt so weak and insecure, it's like I left my true self with SEGA where I belonged. I didn't want to be out of character and I tried to stick with what I really am! And the only reason Mario didn't put me in place right now was, one the crowd two I was currently stronger than him.  
>"Talk about fight." Mario said and eyed me with a smirk.<br>"Aren't you going to get your smash attire?"

I gasped at the mentioned of it, I hated it so much. Nintendo couldn't let me be this strong. That would be unfair, plus who would want a SEGA character totally wipe out the Nintendo characters single handed in mere seconds? That would be humiliating.

But for me it was humiliating to lose most of my power and speed to equal with the rest or that's what they said. I am sure they made me one of the weakest character. I was still a bit faster than everyone else but I barely did any damage. I recall losing most of the fights cause I couldn't throw someone out from the arena fast enough. I could survive for ages though but usually it wasn't a 1vs1. And when I was there they would usually team up however slightly pretend they don't it would make it to obvious. Master hand would not be to happy about that. He was the one in charge for the tournament after all.

I realized I got weird looks from the rest of the gang after the gasp and long silence.  
>"I totally forgot that I will get it later." I half smiled and could feel my heart pound faster.<br>"No I insist it's better to do it now before u run off and forget it." Mario chuckled and patted my back. I lightly shiver at the touch but only Mario felt it. He smiled at my reaction satisfied that I hadn't forgotten the past. Mega man eyed me confused which I assumed was cause he didn't know what this attire thing meant.

"Let's go I will show you the way." He chuckled and tugged my arm to pull me further in the mansion. It's exactly how I remember it to be. It looked warm and welcomed although every corner of it sent me a bad flashblack.

Mario observed me as I eyed the surroundings of the mansion. I gritted my teeth when I saw a particular spot I had hoped to forget.

"Many good memories isn't it?" Mario grinned knowing full well what was on my mind. I allowed myself to snort at the statement. Now with no Nintendo gang around I could at least expression a disagreement.

I felt Mario tighten his grip on me like he wanted to hurt me. But I was still stronger than him and this annoyed him.

I smirked at his attempt and could tell he was getting impatient. We finally arrived to the room. It contained weapons bombs pretty much everything that was used on the stages. And in the corner of the room was the so called smash attired specially made for me.

They looked exactly the same as my real shoes and gloves but I knew better. I started to tremble and refused to go any closer to it . Mario gave up in pulling me to it and let go but not before he had locked the door. This wouldn't stop me from escaping if I tried to. But if I caused trouble and damage to the mansion already Nintendo would be very angry with me and SEGA would definitely be disappointed and suffer for it. Mario went to get the attire and returned to me.

"Strip" he demanded, I growled and showed my fangs. I wanted to attack I could kill him right there. But Mario snorted at my behavior. But soon smirked.

"Well wouldn't it be bad if something happen to SEGA? Who knows what would strike that fox then." He chuckled and approached me.

"Don't you dare harm tails or anyone else for that matter!" I yelled and changed to fighting stance.  
>He shrugged it off and gently pushed me backwards to the wall.<br>"I won't do anything if you put these on." He answer and gave me the attire. Mario backed off and patiently waited.

I knew he was lying he might not harm SEGA or my friends but he certainly wouldn't leave me alone. And he made that very clear at last tournament.

I started to tremble again as I looked down on the shoes and gloves. I took a deep breath and pulled off my gloves slowly. I couldn't stand the eager look from the other.  
>I bet he was the one that convinced Nintendo to invite me back. We had some other activates before like the Olympic Games. But then I had my friends around and Mario didn't dare to attack me.<p>

Now in the tournament I was the only one. And I was quite disliked by the other Nintendo characters. So they didn't bother to company me or let alone help me out if I needed it. I was teamed up sometimes in the tournaments with them but it wasn't much of a team work. My thoughts was soon interrupted.

"Today sonic." Mario frowned. I nodded before I crouched down to take off my shoes. I put them on the floor and slowly put on the new ones. Instantly I felt the decrease of power In my legs and I couldn't help but whine a little as I put on the gloves and slowly stood up. It was like I was a totally new person. This wasn't equal strength this was unfair. I knew it and I am sure Mario had something to do about it.

The fear I locked away returned as soon as I felt the weakness. Suddenly the other male seemed to be more superior although I knew that wasn't the case.  
>I gasped as Mario pinned me to the wall and stared straight into my eyes.<br>My heart started to pound loudly and and struggle to get away.

"Let me go mario." I growled as my ears pinned back. He chuckled at me and kicked away my real cloths.  
>"There is the true you sonic. You are weak along with your friends. Without me you are nothing, I own you."<br>I froze in shock as the images of the past came back and I clenched my eyes shut.  
>'I am so pathetic fight back sonic! Fight back!' My thoughts told me but I knew I couldn't. If I harmed Mario in any way it would be the end for me and SEGA.<p>

When I first got this treatment I was so shocked. It started of as a friendly chat and it turned Into something bad worse than I could imagine. Mario is suppose to be the good guy and not harm anyone! But it's not only him that enjoy to torment me. Those that don't torment me simply look away.  
>But Mario was the worst.<p>

I kept my eyes closed trying to mentally prepare myself but gasped as he gently stroke my cheek. My tail curled between my legs. Stupid instinct of submission.  
>He chuckled amused but I refused to look at him.<p>

"It's funny how much of an animal you are." He pointed out and I growled lowly.  
>"But tell me why are you not purring now?" He asked as he started to gently scratch my chest. I couldn't deny the fact that it felt good but it's not like I would tell him that.<br>"Cause you don't please me." I growled and mentally face Palmed. I didn't want him to get any ideas. I just got here!

"Oh really? But you haven't purred even when I have." He chuckle and I open my eyes and glared at the other.  
>" .go." I growled but he shake his head,I used all my strength to push him away and he tripped backwards and almost fell.<p>

He frowned at my resistance and crouched down to pick up a fire flower.  
>"Don't make this harder I don't mind punishing you for this Behavior towards your owner."<br>"You don't own me!" I yelled and before I knew it I got a fireball thrown at me. I dodged it with ease. But Mario took the opportunity to attack. He punched my stomach and I lost my breath. I hunched over trying to breath. My eyes was wide and stared in panic at the other. Mario chuckled and walked around me.  
>I soon started to cough as I could breath a little again.<p>

He eyed my lower part as I tried to recover the blow and knew what he had in mind.  
>"You know I always wondered...why do you have a tail it's so tiny and pointless." He said and lightly tugged it. I punched him straight in the face as he pulled it. But regretted it as soon as I did.<p>

He stumble backwards and wore a angry expression. My blow made him bite himself and slightly bleed.  
>"Do I have to remind you what will happen when you cross my ways?" I backed off to the wall and before he could return the blow someone knocked the door.<p>

My ears perked and I smiled as someone interrupted.  
>Mario was anything but happy.<p>

"Hello? I heard a smash is everyone okay in there?" The voice belonged to none other than samus.  
>"We are fine sonic just started to play around with the weapons and activated a bomb. We are fine though." He said and glared towards me and leaned forward. "This is not over yet but I will let you goo for now." He whispered before he ruffle my head again and let me go.<p>

He open the door and greeted the woman and smiled like nothing had happen. I follow the act and left the room and thankfully separate ways with Mario.  
>I brushed my chest where Mario had hit me. Still sore, and I winched at the pain but walked back to the lobby. I needed to get my keys and was glad that it was empty now. I smiled as the toad gave me the last key.<p>

I thanked him before I left to my room and frowned at the irony number 13. I rolled my eyes though and unlocked the door. My ears perked at the sound of a game. I enter the bedroom and the first thing I saw was the blue eyes. I felt the panic strike me but soon realized it wasn't Mario. It was mega man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: okay I don't know personally much about mega man just saying so I might write some things wrong hopefully my mistakes won't be ruining the story. **

* * *

><p>There was total silence as we stared at each other. I could feel the tension increase but I didn't back off, Mario have already given me a hell of a day. So there was no way I was going to let another Nintendo mess with me.<br>Mega man was laying in the bed holding a ds tightly. But he totally ignored the game now and put it aside.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked with annoyance. I frowned at the silly question cause it was obvious.

"It seems master hand put us as roommates." I said not to happy about this myself. I just wanted to be alone right now. My ears perked at the loading noise and saw mega man target me.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow the hell out of you now."  
>I frowned at the sudden threat, I simply couldn't understand what people had against me. I put my hands up trying to calm down the situation.<p>

"Look I am just as happy as you are at the moment." I started but he didn't pull down. I had to choose my words very carefully or things would get messy.  
>"It's late and I want to sleep in peace and quiet. We can talk with master hand tomorrow." I said and smiled hoping it would reflect, it didn't.<br>But he took down his weapon that transformed into a hand before he picked up the ds again.

"Fine." He replied but was still looking at me suspicious. I sighed in relief and went over to the empty bed and kicked off my shoes. The fact that my legs turned into normal was great but I could only take these off in my room. Not sure what master hand was thinking. Here I was sharing a room with mega man that was ready to shoot me.

I was considering sleeping outside the room in the entertainment room maybe. They have some comfortable couch there. But then I had to put on my shoes again and last thing I want is to wake up in the morning cause of Mario.

He would not let such opportunity pass if he saw me asleep. Could been worse I could had been roommate with Mario.

The thought of it send a chill down my spine. I lay down on the bed and pulled the covers over. I nuzzle the pillow lightly getting comfortable despite mega mans company. I could feel his eyes stare at me even though I was facing the wall.  
>"Are you going to stare at me all night?" I asked and turned around.<p>

"I don't trust you." Was his reply and I groaned. I hate to be watched when I am trying to sleep.

"Can you stop doing that? My instincts don't let me sleep if you keep staring at me!" I growled annoyed and got a weird look from the robot.

"Instincts?" He question curious of the subject, I would have laughed at his expression but I was annoyed at the moment.

"Yes Instincts, it's a inborn behavior that exist in all of us.I am currently on my guard cause you are staring at me. And I can't fall asleep!"

"I am not going to harm you." Mega man said with a calm voice. For some reason I became speechless. His blue eyes observed me as I went silence.

"At the moment." He added making me snap out of my state.  
>"Right..." I said lowly and settle down in the bed. And this time he didn't stare but had his eyes glued to the game instead.<p>

For some reason it was kind a relaxing to hear the noise from the game. And it didn't take long before I fell asleep.

Mega man sighed as he heard the peaceful snores. He shut down the game and decided to go to bed aswell. "Goodnight hedgehog"

I woke up early it was 6am and I lightly stretched myself before looking around. Mega man was still be asleep, not that I was going to wake him up. I didn't bother to get up from the bed though. A morning run would be so awesome. But not so awesome with my new shoes. So I turned down that suggestion, instead my thoughts wandered to the whole situation. I am in smash mansion with tons of Nintendo and sharing room with mega man...

"Why are you awake?" I jumped at the sudden question from the robot.

"When did you wake up!?" I asked surprised to see the other wide awake. I was so sure he was sleeping.

"When you did. I sync my sleep with yours." He replied and I groaned.

"Why did you do that for?" I asked and he sat up looking straight into my eyes.

"Because I don't trust you...but I might aswell get up." He replied and stood up before walking off.

"Wait!" I called and got out from the bed. He turned around and stared at me with bored expression.

"Yes?" He asked and I already felt uncomfortable but gave him a cheerful smile.  
>"What about I show you around the mansion? You are new here after all."<p>

My true reason was 'I don't want to go out alone' but explaining that to mega man would be humiliating. But I would be more safe around the robot at the moment.  
>He looked at me for a while suspicious before he gave me a small nod. "Great! Let me show you the best part of this mansion!"<p>

I said and quickly put on my shoes eagerly to get out from the room. Mega man could maybe save my day. I fixed my quills lazily to put it in order before I was beside the robot again.

"So I saw you like video games." I started as I open the door. Mega man rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Everyone here likes video games." He pointed out. I chuckled and carefully looked around for some other characters. It was none.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused of my behavior.  
>"Eh nothing."I smiled while scratching my muzzle a bit.<br>"Let's go to the entertaining room they have lots of stuff in there!" I said before mega man could question me again.

"Lead the way." The robot said but with a rather disinterested tone.  
>I mentally cheered so far so good! Yesterday didn't start out to great between me and mega man but I was ready to change that, but was he?<p>

I shrugged it off and as we arrived to the place it was like entering a shop. Everything was there and the mere sight of the SEGA mega drive made me jump in joy.  
>I am surprised that Mario let it be here considering how much he dislike me.<br>It was none here thank god so I took the liberty to crash into the couch and pick up the remote. "Come on let's play a little before I show you the rest." I said and could see the hesitation from the robot.

"Fine." He replied and sat down beside me.

"What game do you wanna play?" I asked, he simply shrugged.

"Whatever is fine with me." Exactly the answer I wanted to hear.

"Let's play this!" I cheered and picked up sonic 2 for SEGA mega drive. Mega man sighed but nodded.  
>"You can play me if you want" I said.<p>

"I do rather not."

"Alright" I chuckled and the began to play. At first it was quite silent between is but soon enough we started to talk. And much complains from mega man how tails always disappear from the screen.

"Run faster" I said and laughed at his annoyed expression. But he soon relaxed and catch up to me in the game. It was fun I didn't expect to enjoy the company.  
>I didn't notice that my tail was wagging happily but mega man did. He chuckled and soon enough we finished the stage.<p>

"Not bad, not bad at all for a Nintendo." I said with a cocky grin. Mega man frowned at the comment and glared at me.

"You think I am an Nintendo?" He asked.

"Ehm yeah you are aren't you?" I asked feeling a bit insecure where this was going. I yelped as he threw a punch at me I barely dodged to.I was confused but backed off a little for a safe distance. Not that I can be much safe when he have a weapon he can shoot me with at pretty much any range in this room.

"I am from Capcom you primitive hedgehog!You out of everyone here should know this! "

I bit my lower lip when I realized my big mistake. So he was after all non Nintendo. But everyone gave off the impression that he was. Nintendo treated him like he was a part of them!

I was treated like a outsider a mistake and was simply hated. I could tell my comment had hurt his feelings and I lower my ears in shame.  
>"I am sorry..I didn't..k"<p>

"Of course you didn't! I should have known that the only thing on your mind is yourself!" He snarled but didn't give off the image of attacking me.  
>"I truly am sorry I..w"<br>"You are more Nintendo than I am"

My eyes snapped wide open at the comment. I gritted my teeth and tried to stay calm. I remember Mario saying something like that aswell. 'I am going to make you a Nintendo' I closed my eyes as the memory replayed itself. I felt the anger slowly develop. As I open my eyes again and focused on the blue robot.

"That's not true.." I growled and could see amusement in his expression. Not many have seen me angry but mega man seemed to enjoy my reaction.

"That is true and you know it. Nintendo have done so much for SEGA, for you!" He pointed at me and I flinched as if he was pointing a gun at me.

"That doesn't make me a Nintendo!" I argue and soon enough exposed my fangs. He was downright insulting me! I wasn't sure how much more I could tolerate before I would snap.

"Nintendo owns you."  
>"That's it!" I roared and charged at him. My sudden punch send him flying through the walls. And I heard a scream from peach who had suddenly gotten mega man blasted inside her room.<p>

Mega man slowly stood up and looked at the princess. Who was half naked and wore a red blush on her cheeks.

"I apologize my lady." He said and looked back at me from the hole.  
>"Apologize not accepted!" She said and picked up her frying pan and smashed him away into another wall. Mega man groaned as he was now in someone else room.<p>

"What on the galaxy is going on!?" The fox yelled as he had woken up already by the first blast. Falcon had gotten knocked off his bed and reflex kicked the robot but not hard enough to send him flying again.

Mega man growled furious now and looked at the bird who was completely speechless.  
>Fox turned to look at the hole mega man came from and saw the princess quite nude. She pulled her blanket around her and screamed again as Fox spot her, he blushed embarrassed and quickly looked away.<p>

I just stood in the gaming room but couldn't keep silent anymore and burst into laugher. Peach turned her attention to me and threw her pan at me skillfully that hit my head.

"Ouch what the..!" Was how far I got before mega man blasted through the wall and went straight for me. I laughed nervously and tried to pretend nothing happen.  
>"Hello..mega." I said and backed off as he approached. He was pissed no question about it. I had lost my anger along the way for now and really didn't wanna fight.<p>

"Let's just play some games again shall we?" I fake laughed and saw him smirk.  
>"Yes let's play a game."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

'Genius sonic, genius..' My thoughts kept on as the robot approach. Fox and falcon slowly crawled out from the new made hole in the wall. They of course wasn't going sit around and watch the show. Which I was hoping for, mega man obviously wasn't going to listen to a word I had to say now.

"You guys need to stop." Fox said and looked at me in disappointment.  
>"Tell him I already stopped." I said and pointed at the other.<p>

"Nintendo kisser." Mega man whisper loud enough for me to hear. I felt the anger return and I charged at him once again and threw a fist at him.

He caught it in his hand and I tried again with my free hand but same thing there. He tightly held my hands and smirked as I tried to pull away.

"Calm down! Before master hand shows up, the last thing we want is his rage upon us!" Fox said and got no support from his partner.

He turned around and frowned at the speechless bird. 'Well this sure proves me as leader' he thought and flinched at the sudden yell.

"Yhyaaaah!" Mega man started to spin dragging me with him. My emerald eyes widened and I lost the grip of the floor and as soon as I did he threw me away to the window. I curled into a ball as I went through with a loud crash. Since this was third floor the fall was longer than I expected. Instead of landing on my feet on a flat ground I landed on my butt in a fountain. Even if it was water it didn't mean I landed it less painful. At first I started to panic 'water!' I splashed in it for a while but soon realized after a while that it was only up to my knees.

I calmed down and slowly stood up. Mega man jumped down from the window and landed in front of the fountain.

I frowned and walked towards him, no more fooling around.  
>"Is this the best you got hedgehog? Certainly you can't win any battles with that." He smirked and before I could answer a white oversized hand appear. I froze in terror, as it levitated in a shaky way but this wasn't crazy hand. This was master hand and a very pissed one on top of that.<p>

"Eh hello... master." I greeted and trembled a little when the shadow was over me. The robot stared at the scene and got worried as well. He just joined the smash team and he let his anger get the best of him for what? For a silly comment sonic did!

"Oh boy..." Fox said and shake his head getting a quite nice view from the open window. Peach pushed him aside now fully dressed and gracefully picked up her umbrella and glide down to the ground. She folded it when she had landed and gave us both a death glare.

"Princess here already told me what happen...I am very disappointed in you two. Especially you sonic."  
>"Me!?" I gasped as I had been put most blame on. I stomped my foot on the ground with fury, this was unfair!<p>

"It was all a misunderstanding!" I said cause it pretty much was but mega man just shake his head in disapproval.

"You are telling me you put a hole in my wall for a misunderstanding!?" I scratched my muzzle again nervously, how could explain it without downright insulting the Nintendo characters.  
>"Ehm...renovate?" I said and could see the hand flinch with my answer. He sighed as he tried to control his anger and moved his fingers slightly.<p>

"Last year you caused a lot of trouble! You damaged the mansion almost beyond repair! And now you are attacking a new member of the smash tournament!" I bit my lower lip as I recalled those damages I did.  
>Mario was the blame for it every time it was selfdefense. And if it wasn't the mansion that was damaged then it was me.<p>

"You!" The hand spoke and pointed at mega man.  
>"Y..yes?.."<p>

"Since you are still new here I will let you go with a warning! Causing trouble and you WILL suffer the consequences!"

"What!?" I yelled and could see the robot smug smile at my reaction.  
>I just wanted to get to know the robot but that went downhill because of my stupidity again! I groaned and totally shut down my surroundings to think. Which I don't do much often.<br>"Sonic!" I jumped as I suddenly heard my name and looked up to see the hand almost hover above me.  
>"Did you hear a word what I said?"<p>

I gave the hand a innocent smile and a thumb up.

"Of course!"  
>"Then what did I say?"<p>

I went speechless and scratched my muzzle again trying to figure out what master hand said.  
>"That we all forget the past and move on?" I said with a hopeful smile.<br>I yelped as the master hand suddenly grabbed me and carried me away.

"Wait what!? Where are we going?let me go I can walk!"  
>"No you can run."<p>

I frowned and kept struggling to stubborn to give up. This reminded me of the time Eggman manage to catch me with his robot hand. But I wrecked it apart thanks to the emeralds.

But I didn't have the emeralds neither the power to break free. I looked back to see peach following. The princess was glaring at me as we went down the hallway. She certainly hadn't forgotten the incident. I gave her a small smile but didn't change her expression.

I sighed and hoped Mario wouldn't hear about it. I was surprised that he wasn't sharing room with his princess to begin with.

I sighed again it was getting boring the pace was to slow for my liking. But then again I have been slowed down A LOT already. I looked around and recognized the hallway very well.  
>"We are going to the training zone?"<p>

"If you had listened you would have known." The hand spoke with his deep voice making it shake a little.  
>I always wondered where exactly his speech comes from. We entered the training zone and the door locked behind us.<br>My quills stood up threatened, was master hand going to beat me up? That didn't sound something he would do unless it was tournament.

"Okay now sonic." He said and put me down in the middle of the stage. He snapped his finger and a trophy appear. Not a normal one it didn't have character on it.

It was completely empty just a normal brick with a super smash icon on it.  
>"Take it." He said as it slowly levitated to me. I took it and rubbed my thumb across the mark.<br>It was not to heavy but more heavy than normal trophy. I looked up to the hand with a questionable expression.

"Press the button."

"Button?" I repeated and turned around the trophy and spotted it. I pressed it and suddenly felt a stinging feeling. A blue beam shot from smash mark and covered me in the light. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. The stinging felling faded soon enough and the light stopped.  
>I open my eyes and saw myself on the trophy.<p>

"What is this trophy."I asked as I slowly touched the trophy of me. I had trophy a of me but I didn't have to touch it to create it.

"It's not a trophy...it's an amiibo."  
>"Amiibo...looks like a trophy to me."<br>The hand sighed and snapped the finger and the training zone appeared to look like emerald hill.  
>"Say activate sonic"<p>

"Activate sonic." I repeated and the blue glow appeared again and in front of my very eyes it materialized a blue identical hedgehog before me. It gave me a small smile and I frowned, another faker.  
>"So this amiibo thing is going to be a clone of me for what reason?"<p>

"I will get to that part. First of you need to train it. Right now it's much weaker than your current state. The more you train it the stronger it get. It will record your fighting style and become more intelligent. Let's just say this will be your new companion."

"So there will be no punishment for the damages of the mansion?" I grin in hope.  
>"Let's say this is your punishment, the amiibo might still not work properly. You are going to test it out, if something happens I won't have to feel so guilty about it."<p>

I chuckled and returned my attention to the amiibo.

I walked around it and was certainly impressed. Now I am not a inventor but to create a identical person is hard. And how I know that? Well Eggman made metal sonic but couldn't copy me perfectly. Then we have shadow androids that simply couldn't take a hit.

"But it's a fake can it really handle everything I can?" I asked and the hand disappear.  
>"How about you find out." The amiibo said and grinned.<p> 


End file.
